<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>琉璃彩虹 by hanaraku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652137">琉璃彩虹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku'>hanaraku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不明显的双教师paro<br/>景出轨腿哥的ntr文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokugawa Kazuya/Atobe Keigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>琉璃彩虹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迹部景吾才到物理试验室时，里面还空无一人。<br/>
百无聊赖趴在桌上把弄桌上的小道具。抬头就是擦得净亮的窗玻璃，外面的一切看得一清二楚。可以瞧见宝石蓝的清澈天空，可以瞧见远处隐约的水天相接处，可以瞧见校园里落樱华美的小树林，还有花圃里郁郁葱葱的花草以及隐蔽的单车停放处，互相拥抱的少年少女青涩地亲吻……<br/>
喂喂喂，也不收敛些，这么光明正大就不怕本大爷告诉你们老师么？！果然年轻就是气盛呐……扬起笑脸，指尖在玻璃上滑走着，勾勒出窗外摇曳树影的轮廓。<br/>
突然想起初中学习过的物理课，老师教过如何用三棱镜折射阳光。孩子气地捣鼓着工具，窗外反射的一束阳光正正好好落在调节好的镜面，在玻璃上投射出斑驳的光影。<br/>
就像是破碎的琉璃彩虹。<br/>
背后突地传来一串轻笑。<br/>
迹部景吾惊讶地回头，看见德川和也逆着光站在门口看他，眉眼间是不曾有过的温柔。<br/>
他跨着轻悠悠的脚步走近，然后伸手环抱住眼前高傲美丽的人。<br/>
怀里的人涨红了脸想要推开，奈何被禁锢得无力，只有郁闷的份儿。<br/>
“景吾……景吾……”轻声唤着怀中的人。德川心里像是被填满，那种无穷无尽的幸福感将自己包围。那个从小都走在自己前方的金色身影，有多少次坚毅地止步，又有多少次坚毅地回头，坚定地等待。<br/>
优秀的竹马竹马，居然会为了自己而停下步伐。<br/>
其实他一直都在等着我！<br/>
这个想法让德川更为激动。他用力箍紧怀里的人，像是要把他糅合进自己的灵魂。直到怀里的迹部瓮声瓮气地说着“和也你是要闷死本大爷吗”，才不舍地松开些。<br/>
看吧，这么可爱的人，自己又怎么忍心放手？<br/>
于是虔诚地献上亲吻。<br/>
迹部一惊，想要挣开。他不是不懂德川对自己的感情。他看得出他的用心，感受得到他的温柔，也……从未忽略他眼底的欲望。<br/>
但……自己和国光是情侣不是么？那，怎么可以背着国光和别人做这种事？哪怕只是拥抱，哪怕只是抚摸，哪怕只是一个浅尝辄止的轻吻……<br/>
可是看见德川眼里一闪而过的落寞，自己的心又为什么会疼？！<br/>
果然在自己心里，还是为他留有一个柔软的地方吧。<br/>
对不起，国光……<br/>
我……我爱你……<br/>
可我也从来都没法放弃过……<br/>
别点燃了情欲，身体像是被焚烧般缠上了德川，向抱着自己的人索求着更深刻的吻。德川有点意外和惊喜，毫不犹豫地回复了他。湿漉漉的舌滑进芬香的温软领域，轻扫过小巧的贝齿，舔抵过每一寸内壁，逼迹部的舌与自己的共舞，在受到迹部顽皮的逗弄后恶狠狠地缠住，吸吮着甘甜。<br/>
感觉到德川的手正探向自己的衣内，迹部羞红了脸，微微地反抗。自己……真的要和德川做那档子事吗……身体羞耻地早已有了反应，可心里还是有什么反对的声音……<br/>
内心有一根弦在绷断的边缘。那可是自己的竹马啊。那个只为自己温柔的德川和也。<br/>
德川在迹部的身上落下重重的吻，留下或深或浅的暧昧痕迹。他的嘴唇游移到那胸前的红缨处，毫不犹豫地含住其中一颗，用舌尖有技巧地舔弄，再重重地啃咬吮吸，仿佛真的可以从中汲取到甘甜的汁水。迹部甜腻地呻吟着，一边不自在地扬起胸膛让另一颗茱萸暴露在空气中，迷离着眼神用手粗暴地揉捏：“啊恩……和也……这……这边也要……”德川继续着口舌的动作，只是手上也温柔地照顾着另一颗精神的小可爱。手顺着丝绸般细腻嫩滑的皮肤，探入那人儿双腿之间的热源处，果不其然那花茎已经挺立了起来。迹部欲火难耐地扭动着身躯，德川被惹得浑身发烫。好想不经扩张，就这样直直插进去，就这样要了那个让人发狂的妖精。<br/>
“景吾，含住它。”向迹部伸出了手指，抵在那人暖软的唇上，那美好的触感真让人心猿意马。迹部微眯着眼，像条假寐的狐慵懒而魅惑，又像一泓春水，荡漾着撞击你的内心。<br/>
没想到的是，迹部竟伸出丁香小舌，细细地舔湿德川的手指。还不忘抬眼波色含春，看得德川快要破功。<br/>
终于，将湿润的手指缓慢埋入那炽热的地方。唔，好紧……在穴口轻轻地按压想让那紧绷的小穴放松，却惹得身下的人止不住地逸出呻吟。会很难受吧。德川压抑住欲望，温柔地扩张，他不想要宝贝难受。<br/>
一指……两指……待小穴可以含住自己的三指，德川开始肆意地掠夺。指尖轻刮鲜艳紧皱的内壁，恶意地往里深按。<br/>
“啊恩……嗯快……快不行了……啊恩……”<br/>
“景吾……我要进来了唷……”这句话语明显只是表面上的提醒，冷不防地抬起迹部的双腿架在肩上，德川的粗大早已迫不及待地送入那让人疯狂的密穴。起初迹部的呻吟还带有被异物入侵的痛苦，到后来呻吟变了味，甜腻绵长，在德川耳里那就是催情的良药。<br/>
“啊恩……和也……不要……嗯不要……太快了……”<br/>
“是么？那就不了。”德川倒是乐于玩弄身下的人儿，老老实实地停下了律动。<br/>
迹部感觉德川的戛然而止，那处简直万分难耐。看似被死死填满，实际上自己的内壁感觉得到那粗长的炽热，暗暗地渴望更多。<br/>
“和也……快动呀……”迹部抬眼，本就诱人的脸庞染上色情的红晕，一双快要化成水的眼睛氤氲着委屈和欲望。<br/>
德川却像是铁定了心思忍耐住了，开口声音竟带着喑哑：“讨好我，我就给你。”<br/>
“怎么讨……啊恩……”体内突然受到猛烈的撞击，还未说完的话语只得幻化成娇喘。“来，跟着我说，”德川停下了动作，抱紧怀里的人，唇覆上迹部小巧的耳廓舔吻，然后吐出低沉情色的字句：“说，迹部景吾永远不离开德川和也……”<br/>
“不、不要！”偷情的羞耻鞭打着他的自尊，迹部红着脸摇头，哭着推搡他。<br/>
“你不乖，”德川阴沉下脸，恶狠狠地掌掴他的臀肉。本来已经深入的性器慢吞吞地滑了出来，又惹得迹部难耐地扭动。他似乎被欲望屈服，抽噎着求饶：“我说、我……呜、我说……”<br/>
“迹……迹部景吾永远……永远不离开……德川和也……”<br/>
“迹部景吾爱德川和也生生世世……”<br/>
“嗯……景吾爱和也生生世世……”<br/>
“我也是啊……”看着高傲的女王在自己省下就是一只被情欲撩拨的小猫，德川终于还是忍不住了。握住迹部的腰肢，猛烈地撞击起来。迹部喘息着双手环上他的脖颈，这动作使得德川的那根更深入了几分。突然，感觉到甬道里一个隐蔽的凸起处。嗯？是这里么？眼神一暗，奋力向凸起冲撞，惹得怀中的人逸出高亢的呻吟：“不要……和也……啊恩……那……那里不要……”“是敏感点吧，景吾。”德川却像没听见请求一般，集中精力只向那处进攻。迹部的脸瞬间红得可以滴出血来。<br/>
终于，德川一个低喘，在迹部体内释放出热流。迹部也是如此，花茎喷射出的琼浆玉液打湿了德川健硕的小腹处，迹部只能害羞得把脸迈进德川壮实的胸膛。<br/>
德川最后一共要了多少次，迹部早就昏昏沉沉记不清了。<br/>
但他不会忘记最后一次，德川发泄完后依旧依恋地待在自己的身体里，细细地吻着自己说着温柔好听的情话。<br/>
啊啊啊本大爷该怎么跟国光解释？！——在享受着德川和也温柔仔细的事后清理等一系列体贴服务时，迹部景吾猛地想起还有这一茬。<br/>
完了完了本大爷可以请假这周都不用来上班了……<br/>
“啊啊啊德川和也你个混蛋！——”扬手就是愤愤的一巴掌，当然，力度是可想而知的轻小。<br/>
“景吾……”凑上去含住那濒临抓狂的人儿还要大骂什么的小嘴。<br/>
身为迹部景吾多年竹马的德川和也深谙此道。<br/>
啊啊，今天天气真好呀。<br/>
可不是么。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>